


The 40's

by fangirl72



Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: A short telling of a slightly more innocent Jerry and his times with Dean.





	The 40's

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Jerry
> 
> Not Safe for Work (Mature implied sexual content ) 
> 
> Some Things to Look Forward to: Implication Necking, Implication Dry Humping
> 
> Content Warning: Implication of drinking and gambling 
> 
> Link to original fic without editing

“You need to relax pally,” said Dean as he threw his arm around Jerry’s shoulder.

Jerry stared at Dean’s hand then looked up at Dean his hero. “Okay,” he replied.

That’s how everything started. It was that same arm around him when he drank his first couple of drinks. Then he gambled the first time and stayed up all night.

That arm was around his waist when he and Dean made out in the room they shared. It was nothing new to Jerry. Dean wasn’t the first boy he made out with.

When Dean held his face in his hand and pressed his body against his and rubbed against him till he came. That was all new to him.

It was that same hand on his as he tried to call his wife.

“Why you always callin? If it’s important she’ll call you.”

He stopped calling.

And Dean’s hand was on his knee as he sat a table in a Chicago club entertaining a couple of women. Jerry was scared as hell but he wouldn’t let anyone else know. This is what it means to be a man. No one would ever know that he thought Dean was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr


End file.
